


Lazer Tag

by lalalena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalena/pseuds/lalalena
Summary: Felicity finds herself playing lazer tag with Oliver, John and Lyla and needs to find a way to win.





	Lazer Tag

Felicity was panting, sweat dripped down her back; her shirt had stuck to her back long ago. This was a mistake she thought. She stopped running for a moment, resting her hands on her knees and attempting to catch her breath. Why. Why did we do this? She stood up straight, putting the gun back in both hands and marched forward. I can do this.

She wasn’t sure why Oliver had even agreed to this. She figured he would shoot the idea down immediately what with his past and all. Maybe it would bring up bad memories, maybe his PTSD would resurface full force, she didn’t know but his enthusiasm for this idea was infectious. So here they were, running away from the others who happened to be here, ducking behind pillars, avoiding getting shot by the others. 

John and Lyla were somewhere around here, fighting for themselves. Felicity hadn’t seen them since this started, she wondered how they were doing in this chaos. Were they fighting back to back, covering all their blind spots? Or where they separated, fighting their own battles on their own grounds? 

She rounded a corner, raising her gun and aiming it at one of her competitors. 

“Freeze jerk wad!” She shouted at the intruder. 

The man did not say anything but quickly aimed at her chest and pulled the trigger. He ran away without a backward glance looking for his next victim. 

Felicity’s vest beeped and went dark. “Frack.” She said throwing her head back in frustration, the neon lights around her causing a glare on her eye glasses. 

They were playing laser tag. The four of them were taking a night off from their late night activities at an adult arcade. Oliver was feeling a bit down now that Conner had gone back to his mother’s house in Central City now that school had started up, he knew he would see him for Thanksgiving but that didn’t stop the pout from being permanently etched on his face after his son needed to go back home. They had spent the entire summer together doing the most fun things with Thea and Roy; going to a carnival, playing Xbox with Felicity, going to Disneyland. Felicity figured Conner thought he was too old for this stuff now that he was 13, but Conner seemed to humor them all and went along anyway with no complaints, he even won a stuffed bear at an archery game at one of the stands in the carnival and gave the bear to Felicity, which she kept it sitting in her bed. 

So after Felicity mentioned a night out that did not include a fancy meal as being the CEO of her own company, Smoak Technologies, she went on enough fancy business meals to last a few lifetimes, she wanted to do something fun and saw this place that even came equipped with a restaurant and bar. She asked John and Lyla if they would like to join and go on a double date, they agreed at once with smiles on their faces. Roy declined saying he needed some much needed time with Thea while they also agreed to watch baby Sarah. 

So they had arrived and ate at a high-top table near the bar, Felicity having a few margaritas. They had talked about everything and anything, arrow and Argus business off limits; this was a fun night after all, from how Felicity and Oliver’s wedding plans were coming, “I think we should just elope. John’s ordained, he could do it right now and it was be hassle free and great! Of course we would need to call Thea and Roy to come over but who knows what they are doing and Conner would need to be here of course too but that would take a bit longer… OK I guess we have to have a wedding.” to the discussion of if Oliver could beat Marvel’s Hawkeye. “I could so beat him! He has no training to fight.” “He is an assassin!” 

They had gone through a few rounds of bowling, Oliver winning, and played a few arcade games, Felicity beating them all in Galaga. Throughout the night, Felicity had been consistently glancing at the laser tag area. She had never played laser tag and wanted to try it but wasn’t sure how to bring it up to two war vets and a man who lived on an island for five years. She was worried they would not want to as the game could trigger some bad memories for the three of them and he did not want to be the cause of that. 

But Oliver being the ever attentive fiancé he was, noticed her looking over at the entrance for the hundredth time since they have been there. 

“Did you want to play laser tag?” He asked her quietly, they were watching John and Lyla toss basketballs in their baskets, seeing who could get higher score. 

“No. I’m just looking at the lights. Neon ya know? Black lights look cool like we are back in the 70s. Simpler times, Carter becomes president, The Beatles break up, the war in Vietnam ends. Good times, good times.” Felicity rocked back and forth on her heels watching as Dig and Lyla kept scoring baskets, keeping their score even, it was going to be a close one. 

“Felicity.” Oliver said, crossing his arms across his chest. “Do you want to play laser tag?” he asked her in a more stern voice.

Shyly looking up at him, she replied, “Yes. I just didn’t know how to bring it up to you guys. You know guns and shooting people for fun seems really messed up when you think about it. Here those two had to do it for their job in life or death situations, you had guns pointed at you multiple times and it just seems messed up to play a game.” 

Oliver smirked at her and looked at John and Lyla were standing in front of them while Lyla was doing a little victory dance for winning more points than John. “Do you guys want to play laser tag?”

John and Lyla looked at each other then both said “OK.” 

So here she was, squatting behind another pillar, glad she decided on her comfortable jeans and shoes for tonight. She should have known the three of them would be too good at this game while she hadn’t been able to get anyone yet. Oliver had even streaked passed her a multiple times, shooting at her while she yelled at him in response. He only laughed, his eyes lighting up with mirth as he was enjoying himself. She couldn’t be mad at him. It was the most she had seen him smile since Conner left. She also had to admire his approach at the game as though he was on a mission in the arrow suit but without arrows in his victim’s eye. He was agile, he knew were the other people seemed to be hiding, and he was able to shut down their vests every time, never missing. She expected him to be in the rafters in the celling he was taking this seriously fun. 

At that moment, Oliver came sneaking behind the corner and saw where Felicity was when a thought came to her. In a splint second, as Oliver was raising his gun to shot at her, she grabbed Oliver by the front of his vest and pushed his back against the pillar she was occupying as he willingly went and kissed him full force on the mouth. Oliver hesitated for less than a second then his gun clattered to the floor; he wrapped one of her arms around her back while the other went in her hair. 

Felicity put as much as she could into the kiss making sure to do that thing with her tongue he liked so much. Dragging her free hand down the front of Oliver’s vest and feeling the growing bulge under his jeans, he made a s small groan in the back of his throat while thrusting his hips further into her hand. 

Oliver seemed to forget where they were while the other players ran around them a few feet away. When Felicity thought Oliver was fully distracted, she pulled away from him. His eyes were dark as he looked at her, his breath heavy and his pants felt too tight. She took a small step away from him and slowly lifted her arm that was still holding the gun. With a small smirk, she aimed the gun at his vest and pulled the trigger. His vest beeped in a sad tone then went dark. His face looked shocked. She had shot him. She had shot him by using one of his biggest weaknesses, herself and her mouth. 

Smiling bigger now, Felicity turned around and walked away but not without moving her hips more then she normally would. Oliver stayed where he was, the bulge in his pants making it uncomfortable to go anywhere, looking after her. He would get back at her later tonight but she would be ready.


End file.
